The Marauder Years
by Celeste Black
Summary: The years of the Marauders. Starting in their 1st year and going all the way to their last year.
1. Meetings and Greetings

Disclaimer - I own my people, and all you wonderful people out there know who JK owns.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Lily, if you don't hurry up you'll miss your train!"  
  
Lily Evans hurriedly shoved the rest of her belongings in her truck and dragged it down the stairs. There she was greeted by her mother Irrisa and her father Richard.  
  
"Well Lily dear, I'll see you at vacation! Have a fun term and behave!" Richard said as he kissed her on the top of her head and rushed out the door.  
  
"Ready?" Irrisa asked with a smile.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After figuring out how to get onto the platform, and finding an empty compartment, Lily was sitting alone wondering if she had made a mistake coming to Hogwarts. Her thoughts were interrupted as three girls came to the door.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if we sit here?" asked a girl with light brown hair.  
  
"Sure. I have nobody else to sit with."  
  
"I'm Becca," said the same girl. "This is Emily," she said while pointing to a girl with dark blonde hair. "And that, over there, is Celeste."  
  
Lily looked at each of the girls. All the girls were more filled in then she was. Emily looked very athletic; Celeste looked a bit preppy, while Becca looked like a person who didn't care. She thought for a moment before saying anything.  
  
"I'm Lily. Are you three first years too?"  
  
"Yea. What house do you want to be in?" Emily asked.  
  
"House? What do you mean?"  
  
"I take it that you're muggle born?" Celeste asked with a laugh.  
  
"Muggle? House? What?" Lily asked confusedly.  
  
"Okay, here's how it is", Becca started to say but was interrupted by a loud bang on the compartment door.  
  
"Hey, how are you ladies doin' today?" asked a guy with dark hair and dark eyes. He walked into the compartment, looked around, and sat next to Becca. He was followed by a guy with dark messy hair and glasses and a guy with sandy hair.  
  
"Umm. hi?" Emily said while staring at the guy with sandy hair.  
  
"I'm James Potter," said the guy with dark messy hair and glasses. "And who are you ladies?"  
  
"I'm Celeste, that's Becca, that's Emily and that over there is Lily."  
  
"Yea, well I'm Sirius Black," the guy with dark hair and dark eyes said while grinning. "That's Remus Lupin."  
  
"Anyways, Lily, a muggle is a person who isn't magic. And the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You don't want to be in Slytherin. Every wizard in there is bad news. Hufflepuff is for brainy people and Ravenclaw is just boring. I hope I get placed in Gryffindor. What about you guys?"  
  
"Gryffindor." They all agreed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the sorting ceremony, in which they were all in Gryffindor, they were shown to their rooms. Sirius, James and Lupin shared a room with a chubby kid named Peter Pettigrew. Celeste, Becca, Emily and Lily all shared a room.  
  
That night, the four girls sat up talking.  
  
"So what do you guys think of James, Sirius and Remus?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, James is. pretty cute, Remus is cute, but Sirius is hot!" Becca exclaimed.  
  
"So Lily, it seems to me, that you've got a thing for James Potter?" Celeste said slyly.  
  
All the girls started laughing as they got up and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I haven't written a fanfic in like, SO long, so please review! No flames please. 


	2. Common Room and Midnight Rompings

*Disclaimer - Read chapter one and you'll get it*  
  
*Thanks to my two reviewers!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, you've been studying all night. Why don't you put the books away and come hang out with us?" Emily whined.  
  
Lily looked up from behind her large pile of books. "Emily, hun, we have an exam in two weeks. I can not fall behind after the fourth day of classes. I suggest you pick up a book and do some studying too!"  
  
Emily sighed and walked away. She crossed the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down on the next to Remus. They both sat in silence and watched the fire until they were interrupted by a yell.  
  
"Sirius Black! Give that back NOW!" Becca yelled while chasing him through the common room.  
  
'Nope, can't do that," he said while laughing. He then tripped over a book and feel onto the couch that Emily and Remus were sitting against. Becca saw her chance and jumped on top of him. She grabbed his hand and pried his fingers off a charm bracelet. They both just laid there and laughing while Emily and Remus stared and Lily glared.  
  
They stopped laughing when they heard arguing from outside the Portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait flew open and James and Celeste walking in.  
  
"James, I've told you once before, if you don't shut the." But she was interrupted when the portrait opened once more and the Headboy and Headgirl walked in. They walked by James and Celeste and gave them a dirty look before continuing onto on to their dorms.  
  
James looked at Celeste and grinned. She gave him a look of disgust before going up to her dorm. James looked around the common room and his eyes widened when he saw Becca lying on top of Sirius.  
  
"What the hell have I missed?" He said while leaning over the couch. Sirius looked up at Becca and grinned his award winning grin. "Not to be rude, but my foot is falling asleep.  
  
Becca sat up and looked down at Sirius. "Oh." She said simply. She got up, whispered something to Emily and went upstairs to join Celeste in the dorm. Emily slowly got up after exchanging a look with Remus and then with Lily. She then slowly climbed the stairs to the dorm and was soon followed by Lily.  
  
Sirius looked towards the girls' dorms. "Well, that was interesting." And with that, he got up and went upstairs to his dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Well since we don't have class tomorrow, let's go have. a little fun." Becca said mischievously.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Both Celeste and Emily agreed.  
  
"Well, I dunno you guys. what if we get caught?" Lily said slowly.  
  
"Come on Lily, be brace. We won't get caught." Becca said quickly while getting up. "Well, okay I guess." Lily finally agreed.  
  
The four girls crept slowly out of the room and down the stairs into the dimly lit common room. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard whispers.  
  
Becca and Celeste recognized the voices as James, Sirius and Remus. So as silently as they could, the four of them went across the common room and into the darkness of the corridors of Gryffindor Tower. From there, the four girls separated to go and see if they could find any interesting secret things.  
  
When Lily turned the corners of the corridor a few times, she ran face first into James.  
  
"Shh, it's only me!" James whispered. "Well, Miss Evans, may I ask why you are out of bed at this time of evening?"  
  
"Celeste and Becca. and Emily. They convinced me. I'm trying not to get caught."  
  
"Well, then you can roam the halls with me," James said sweetly.  
  
James and Lily walked the dark corridors for another 45 minutes before going back to the common room. They both fell asleep together cuddled up on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Becca was walking alone down a twisting corridor when she heard a noise behind her. She looked back in time to see Sirius jump into the shadows. "Sirius, get out, I've seen you." She watched as he walked towards her with a grin on his face.  
  
"What are you up to Becca? You shouldn't be out after hours." He said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question," she said but was interrupted by Emily and Remus.  
  
"I see you two found each other." Emily said. "We'll see you guys later, we're heading back to the common room."  
  
Becca and Sirius watched as they walked away. "Hmm. let's go see what's going on in the dungeons." Sirius said innocently.  
  
They made their way to the dungeons, but stopped when they saw Celeste. seducing Lucious Malfoy into an empty classroom. Becca and Sirius looked at each other before running back to the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the common room, James and Lily were cuddled together on the couch sleeping. As Becca and Sirius made their way to their separate dorms, Becca felt a sense of loneliness. She didn't want to go back to her dorm alone. She wanted to stay up and talk with Sirius, or at least Emily. When she opened the door, she noticed that it was empty. She sighed as she got into bed and pulled the curtains closed. 


	3. The Fights Start

*Disclaimer - I own my people, J.K owns hers.  
  
If you want me to email you when I update, leave me your email address and I will! Since I'm on Winter Break right now, I'll have lots of updates over the next two weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Lily awoke around 4:30 that early morning, she looked around in a daze. That's when she noticed that she was sleeping with James Potter. "Oh my god," she muttered. She got up quickly but silently and headed to her dorm to get a blanket. In there, she saw Becca asleep in her bed with Sirius asleep next to her.  
  
She grabbed a blanket and went back to the common room. She lay back down and wondered where Emily, Celeste and Remus were. The only people in the girls' dorms were Sirius and Becca. But before she could think about it anymore, she had fallen back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Celeste snuck back into the common room and saw Lily and James asleep on the couch. She quietly walked up the stairs to her dorm and saw Becca and Sirius asleep. As she felt jealousy run through her, she crept to her bed and shut the curtains.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up to sunshine shining through the window. Next to him in the guys' dorms, Emily was still asleep. He got up silently and noticed that Sirius and James' beds were empty. As he laughed to himself, he grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the showers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Emily woke up to the sound of running water. She rolled over, got up and realized where she was. She walked out of the guys' dorms and made her way back to her dorm. She opened the door to find Becca and Sirius talking. As Emily walked past Becca's bed, Becca and Sirius both looked up at her.  
  
"Hey Em," Becca said softly. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm about to go take a shower," she replied as she grabbed clean clothes.  
  
"Hmm. sounds good!" Sirius said as he stood up and stretched. He leaned over, kissed Becca on the cheek, and walked out to his dorm.  
  
Becca smiled to herself, grabbed clean clothes, and went into the showers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Around 9:30 that same morning, the seven of them made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked past the Slytherin table, Malfoy watched Celeste pass by. Becca and Sirius looked at each other before sitting down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"So Celeste, what took you so long to get into bed this morning?" Sirius asked while looking up from eating.  
  
"Uhh. I was out walking around."  
  
"So you didn't meet anybody?" he asked again while staring at her.  
  
"No," she replied quickly.  
  
"Oh, just thought you met somebody."  
  
"Well you're wrong." Celeste said quickly.  
  
"Are you sure? What about your little Malfoy?" Sirius had leaned forward and whispered to her.  
  
Celeste's face turned bright red as she scooted her chair back, glared at Sirius, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Everybody stared at Sirius.  
  
"Well, looks like I found out some stuff!" Sirius said proudly as he went back to eating.  
  
The others continued to stare before going back to eating.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sirius Black!" Professor Blackstone yelled out when he saw what Sirius had done to Snape and Malfoy's potion.  
  
"Yes professor?" he asked the potion master innocently.  
  
"You know very well what I mean. Now go to Dumbledore's office immediately." Sirius got up and left the dungeons slowly as the professor rushed to use the counter spell on the two Slytherins.  
  
James watched Sirius walk down the corridor and he sighed. "That brings his detention count to what? 46?"  
  
"I think, and it's only the second week of classes. He's got detention every night of the week." Becca said with a grin. "You have, how many? 30? Yea, I need to get caught up, I only have 27."  
  
Lily watched from the table behind them. She had been partnered up with Sirius, but now that he was gone, she was all by herself. She watched James and Becca with jealousy. 'She's all over him, what's wrong with her' she thought to herself while watching over her cauldron.  
  
Emily and Remus were sitting at the table next to James and Becca's. Emily looked over to Lily and noticed how angry she looked. "Uhh oh," she whispered to Remus. Remus looked over at Lily then back at James who was touching Becca's hand by helping her peel the skin off an ingredient. "Just stay out of it Emily, otherwise it'll just come back at you." Remus said back.  
  
As Lily watched in anger, class was dismissed. She gathered up her belongings and ran out into the corridor. James noticed but didn't do anything. Emily pulled Becca aside.  
  
"Hun, what the hell was that about?" Emily asked heatedly.  
  
"Uhh, what was what about?" Becca said while walking out the classroom.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about."  
  
"Actually I don't, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the common room. See you later."  
  
Emily watched as Becca caught up with James and they walked together back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus came up next to her. "Just don't bother. It's their problem now." As they started back to the common room, Emily couldn't help but feel angry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Becca and James went up to their own separate dorms. When Becca walked into her dorm, she saw Lily sitting on her bed glaring at her.  
  
"I know what you're up to." Lily yelled.  
  
"What the hell is up with you and Emily today?" Becca yelled back.  
  
"Well, obviously you being a whore has to do with it!" Lily yelled as she stormed out into the common room. Becca followed.  
  
"Me? Me being a whore? Sorry that I like to have a little fun every once in a while! Sorry that I don't act like I have a stick shoved up my ass!" With that, Becca left the common room followed by the eyes of every one in the common room.  
  
Lily ran back up into her dorm her eyes filled with tears. 


	4. I Love Yous and Peep Show

Disclaimer - I own my people, JK owns hers.  
  
*Authors Note - The first three chapters were in their first year. Yea, well, I've realized how much I dislike writing first year stories, so I've decided. From this chapter and on, this story is going to be 5th year and up. How's that? Yea, works for me too. Well, in the last chapter Becca and Lily started fighting. I'm going to just have it continue on into their 5th year. Makes no sense, but whatever. Thank you my 6 reviewers! Woo! You kick ass, so now it's onto the story.*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Becca and Lily were still fighting. It had been two days since Lily had called Becca a whore.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius woke up to the darkness of the 5th year guys' dorms. He sat up and looked around before discovering that it was only 4:30 in the morning. He had only been asleep for less than 45 minutes. He rolled over and tried to fall asleep, but it didn't help. He sighed as he got up and went down to the common room.  
  
The common room was dark with little embers glowing in the dying fire. As he went to sit down on the couch, he heard a noise. He looked down to find Becca sleeping. He grinned to himself and sat on the end of the couch. He sat and watched her sleeping before falling asleep against the arm of the couch.  
  
Becca woke up 20 minutes later to the sound of Sirius moving around trying to get comfortable. She looked down to the end of the couch at him and sighed. 'Why the hell is he sleeping with me?' she thought to herself. She scooted down the length of the couch and shook him awake.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing down here?"  
  
"I can't sleep. What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Lily. She's made a decision that I'm no longer welcome in the dorm."  
  
Sirius looked towards the dying fire. "Well, why don't you sleep with me up in our dorm?"  
  
"Well, I don't think that the professors would be too fond with that idea, but thanks for the offer."  
  
"Hmm... Let's go for a walk then." Sirius said with a grin growing on his face.  
  
Becca laughed as she got up and grabbed Sirius' hand. They made their way out of the common room and out into the corridor. As they walked through the corridors towards the astronomy tower they started talking about Emily, Remus, James and Lily.  
  
"I can't believe that Lily broke up with James," Sirius said while looking over at Becca.  
  
"Yea, I know. Well, have you seen that blonde headed bimbo he's dating now?" Becca replied with a laugh.  
  
"Her name's Lauren and she's a Hufflepuff. And she's not a bimbo. She just looks like one." Sirius said back with a laugh. "But you're better."  
  
Becca looked up at him and for the first time in their relationship she said "Sirius, I love you."  
  
He looked over at her and smiled. "I love you too." And with that, they continued down the corridor.  
  
*A little thing to know, they went out in their first and second year. Third year they broke up and dated other people, and in the last week of their fourth term, they got back together. Yea, just a made up story, so don't flame me*  
  
Once they had reached the astronomy tower, Sirius turned the door handle and opened it. In there, Remus and Emily were leaving holding hands. Sirius looked at the two of them. "Woah, what's going on in here?" He said with a laugh. Becca started laughing along with Sirius because it was pretty obvious what had been going on. Emily and Remus both blushed and rushed past them and out the door.  
  
Sirius and Becca watched them leave before walking out towards the open area where people watched the stars. They sat down together and stared up at the stars. Becca turned around and grinned at Sirius.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
About 30 minutes later, the two of them crept back into the common room. Becca started to go back to the couch, but Sirius pulled her up towards his dorm. "I'm not letting you sleep downstairs on a couch," he said softly. They made their way quietly up the stairs and into the room. They sat down and soon they heard Remus' voice. "Sirius, what do you think happened in the astronomy tower?"  
  
Sirius jumped at the sudden sound. "Uhh. what do you think I think?"  
  
Remus got up from his bed and came over to sit next to Sirius and Becca. "I don't want word to get out of what happened, so keep it between you." Becca looked at Sirius and then down to the floor.  
  
Remus looked at the two of them. "You.. you.." he stuttered.  
  
Sirius started laughing. "You keep our secret, we keep yours."  
  
On that note, Remus got up and went back to his own bed. Becca and Sirius heard him sigh and lay down. "You two are dirty people." He said with a laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, James was eating with Lauren. She was glancing nervously around the Great Hall and tensed up when she saw Snape enter. James noticed this but ignored it.  
  
After leaving one another to go to their separate common rooms, James walked straight into Lily. Lily looked at him and turned around and watched him walk past. She ran after him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and gave her an impatient look.  
  
"I need to tell you something about Lauren."  
  
James looked at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I walked in on her. Her and Snape. In the astronomy tower."  
  
James looked at Lily and walked as fast as he could towards the Hufflepuff Common Room portrait.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Do you guys like it? I know it's getting. dirtier, but yea, what can you say, they're getting older. No flames!* 


End file.
